


A War Apart

by Dragonanimebookqueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Canada have a secret, Human & Country Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonanimebookqueen/pseuds/Dragonanimebookqueen
Summary: China and Japan are keeping a secret during WW2, but the secrets doesn't end there. What is America and Canada hiding.This also on my wattpad account winxdragonanimebooks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning and I want people to guess America and Canada secret

China’s POV  
Sitting in the meeting with the other allies is so boring. I miss being home in China. America and England are fighting with France butting in now and then. Russia is just sitting their with a creepy grin on his face like usual. I look over beside me and I see a man with a polar bear. Who is this man? Is he always here? Why hasn’t he spoken up and who is he?

 

“Wait who are you?” England asks. 

 

“England, I’m Canada. Why doesn't anyone remember me. Without me you would have tried way more or maybe even had never gotten Vimy Ridge in WW1 or...or...”

 

“Ok, Canada we get your bloody point” England replies.

 

“Well by the looks of this the meeting is done. So I will be leaving aru”.

 

“So, Angleterre? Do you want to go out for some..”

France doesn't even get a chance to finish his proposal as England cuts him off. 

“No you bloody frog!”

 

Western nations are so immature. Why can’t they be more civilized. 

 

Japan’s POV  
As I walk down the hall to the kitchen as I hear Italy-san humming. When I get into the kitchen he is making something that without looking I guess it's probably pasta. Germany-san is sitting down reading a book. I don't plan on asking which one it is as last time I tried to see what he was reading, it was porn and I looked before I asked.

 

“Pasta, Pasta”. I swear sometimes that the only words in Italy-san's vocabulary is pasta, pizza and I surrender. 

 

“Italy-san are you making pasta again?” I shouldn't even ask but I am curious what he is doing and it is polite to ask.

 

“Of course he is Japan. I don’t think he knows how to make anything other than pasta and pizza. He almost died once making pasta in the desert”

 

“Right Germany-san”.

 

I move to sit beside Germany-san. As I wait for Italy-san to finish supper, I lose myself to my thoughts. China, I miss you. I want to be in your arms, even though I hate contact with other people. I like your touch.

 

China’s POV  
I am walking outside the meeting room after the ever boring meetings. As I walk I think of my love, Japan. I want to be with you. But we are on the opposite sides of the war. Why does the world have to be cruel.

 

Suddenly I look behind me and I don't see panda. “Where’s my panda aru? I must have forgot it in the meeting room.” 

 

I turn around and return to the meeting room. In the room I hear two voices and one of them sounds like America the other I don't know who it is but sounds really shy. I stand just outside the door and listen to the conversation. 

 

“America why doesn't anyone notice me?” The quiet shy one voice is muffled through the door

 

“I notice you Canada and they do too.” I hear America reply.

 

Who are they? I wonder to myself is their a country we don’t know about or is it something else entirely.

 

“Besides, Matthew I’m here for you.”

“You’re right Alfred” I hear the other one say cheerfully 

Who is Canada. Is there another country in the alliance, that I haven't met before. My train of thought is disrupted as there is something scratching my leg. I look down and it my panda. I pick him and and I walk away with him in my arms. As I walk, I wonder is America and the other one called Canada somehow involved. I sigh as this makes me feel a bit lonely. America can comfortably be around this person called Canada, and although England denies it we all know he loves France. I wish my Kiku was here so I could hold him.


	2. Chapter 2

China’s POV  
“We know that the axis are somewhere around here. We should split up and and find them cause that's what heroes do” America says it very annoying in my opinion.

 

“I say we split up in groups. England you go with France…”

 

I cut America off, “I will go by myself aru”.

 

I see America making strange hand gestures to nothing.

 

“America you will come with me da?”

 

“Sure Russia” America sounds a bit sacred when he said that.

 

As I am walking around the forest, I see a clearing. In the clearing I see a man with short black hair, and in a white military uniform. It is my love Japan. I slowly walk up to him. He dosen’t seem to notice me. I wrap my arms around him.

 

Japan’s POV  
As I am thinking about my love Yao. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I turn my head around to see Yao looking at me.

 

“Y..Yao what are you doing here?”

 

“America had found out that you are the other axis were here. So we all split up to find you, Germany and Italy. France and England went together and America went with Russia”Yao says with his beautiful voice.

 

Next thing I know Yao is kissing me. His tongue licks my lips and I open them. I let out a small moan fall from my lips. We go one for a few minutes when a soft sounds breaks us apart from our make out session. “Who are you ?”  
A muffled sound that I could not make out follows that sound. In the distance I hear America-san voice and by the look in Yao eyes he does too. He pulls out his wok and I pull out my kanata. We start to pretend to fight.

 

Who’s POV(Canada)  
Japan and China were making out. Since I am nice I won’t say anything. They must be together. Why does Kuma forget me. Why does everyone forget me. I was following China this whole time and he never realized that I was there.

 

“The hero is here. Hey China it seems like you found Japan”America yells then he looks over at me and winks. I feel bit of a blush rise to my face. Why is he like that?

 

I look across the clearing and I see Germany and Italy and off to the side I also see France and England. Russia pulls out his pipe, Germany pulls out a pistol, America pulls out a rifle and France pulls out a sword. It looks like England has his magic and of course Italy pulled out his white flag. I put down Kummia and I pull out a hockey stick.

 

3rd Person  
Japan and China stop “fighting” and slowly back away from each other. All the countries are standing there very tense. Some of them are thinking about their lovers and others thinking about who knows what. None of them are moving. Off in the distance they all hear a feminine sounding voice which they all realize is not Hungary's. Sacred that the allies might have back up coming the axis run away. The allies put away their weapons and walk back to headquarters. Two of the allies look at each other with a slightly scared look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yao-China  
> For the weapons I used what I have seen and think they should have


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The axis and the allies talk about the voice and think about their lovers expect Russia he lonely mutil pov  
> Acadia is one of my ocs

Japan POV  
“Germany-san who do you think that voice was?”

“I don’t know Japan. It wasn’t Hungary, Belgium or Liechtenstein”.

“It was not Taiwan or Vietnam either” I replied back to Germany-san.

“Vee! Pasta!” I hear Italy-san suddenly say in his sleep. I look over at Germany-san and see the way he he is looking at Italy-san. It is the similar to way I look at China. That look in his eyes are loving and more carefree than the way I look at China. 

“Anyway, I don’t think that the voice is any country we know.” Germany-san jars me from my thoughts and back into the cold reality, the one where I can’t openly be with China.

“Well Germany-san, could it be one of the micro-nations? Maybe it is one of the other country’s state or province?” Could America-san’s states be personified like my Osaka? Could that have been the feminine sounding voice, we heard not long ago?

“Maybe.” That is all Germany-san replys with.

Germany’s POV  
My sweet little Italy you're likely dreaming about pasta. I wonder where my brother is? I just hope he's not doing anything stupid.

Italy’s POV/Dream  
“Germany! You save me!”

“Of course Italy, now we will go eat pasta”.

“Pasta!”

America POV  
“That voice sounded like Acadia’s” I hear France say. I know that wasn’t my sister Acadia she sounds a little more sane.

“It couldn’t be Acadia. Scotland said that she was with him and that was yesterday” England say with a bit of disgust when he says Scotland.

“America? Do you have any idea of who’s voice that was da”.

“What no clue Russia and what were we talking about?” I say even though I know what we are talking about and who’s voice that is, and there's nothing I can do about her. Sometimes playing dumb is hard. But it what I will do to protect what is mine.

“Well there is no point trying to figure that voice out right now we need to focus on the war aru” China says.

Although I hope that the girls and the boys are alright. I had told Canada to go with China and I wonder what he saw, between China and Japan. I look over to England, then France and lastly Russia and they all seem to be thinking about the voice. I look over to China and it seems that he is thinking about something entirely else. It's the look I have when I think about Canada, does China have a lover? Canada seems to have the look of worry on his face. There was nothing I can do about the voice, but Canada can do something. I wonder if he is worried for her, as I am too.

Canada’s POV  
Why did she half to be so stupid. Why she so crazy, she is just like her namesake. I want America to hold me. I want to hold our daughter. I want to be home. I hope that our daughter, her and the boys are okay. 

China’s POV  
I wanted to do more with Japan. But that voice before we heard America's voice stopped us. Whose was it? But that doesn’t matter to me. All that matters to me is Japan. My beautiful, Japan. That other voice thought could it have been America's states if they are personified like Japan’s Osaka is?

England’s POV  
France, my France. Why won’t that bloody frog sleep with me. It's been a while and I miss his touch. I mean we pretend to fight to keep people out of our relationship, but I wonder if they know? Also whose voice was that? It wasn’t Acadia because she was with Scotland and I am pretty sure she still is, doing who knows what.

France’s POV  
That voice sounded like Acadia, but it sounded like it had a bit of a scottish undertone. Which Acadia did not have. I wonder what my little England is thinking. I hope he is happy and fight with him is not fun but it is amusing to do.

Russia's POV  
The voice was not my sister’s Ukraine and Belarus. But it doesn’t matter, I wonder what the other allies are thinking. It won’t matter if I pound them into dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada talks to China about what he saw. America and Canada are afraid that their secret is silping

China’s POV  
As I am sitting down eating my supper, I think about Rome, Germania and all the other ancients. They were strong and powerful, now they are just a memory in people minds. I was jarred from my thoughts when I feel taping on my shoulder. I turn my head and see a man who looks like America.

“Who are you?” I ask just so I don’t make any mistakes.

“I’m Canada, China” the male the calls himself Canada answers back.

“Ok Canada. What do you want?” I ask him because the look in his eye tells me he wants to ask me something.

“Well when we split up to find the axis. I went with you, so everyone would have a partner and I saw you kissing Japan. I won’t tell anyone I just want to know if you’re with him” wait Canada was with me the whole time. He saw me kissing Japan. He said that he wouldn’t tell but how can I trust him.

“Well yes I am. But how can I …”

“If you are wondering China, I will won’t tell anyone. I have secrets of my own and I know some of America's secrets. I won’t tell anyone, it would hurt you and that would be mean” by the sound of his voice I am pretty sure he's serious about keep my secret.

“Canada before you leave do you know anything about the voice?” when I ask that he tenses up.

“No, China I don’t. It was likely my older sister Acadia” I can tell by Canada’s voice that he is lying but I won’t ask him about, because he is going to keep my secret so I won’t try to find his secret. But what could it be.

Sometime later  
Canada’s POV  
“Alfred, I think China may know something about her”.

“Well don’t say anything Matthew and he won’t know anything. You don’t think I’m worried too?”

“I know you are it's just no one noticed me but you and them and if they do they mistake me for you or don't remember me”. 

“Stop putting yourself down Matthew. You’re beautiful, gorgeous, kind and caring and that's why I love you” Alfred yells the beginning part and then quiets down after that pulling me into a hug.

“Matthew I think China has a lover because one we were talking about her. He had the look I have when I’m looking at you. Do you know anything?”.

“Yes, but I promised not to tell”.

I look into Alfred’s eyes and next thing I know he's kissing me. I let his tongue in my mouth and moan at his touch. We break apart because of the stupid thing called air. We go to our room we share and fall asleep after doing a few things.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China has doubts and Germany and Japan find 4 weird girls who are spies for the allies  
> Germany-Ludwig  
> Japan-Kiku  
> Prussia-Gilbert  
> Allison and Catherine two of the girls

China’s POV  
I wonder how Japan is? How did I join this war in the first place? Wait Japan invaded me? Does he even love me? He invaded me, he as fought me before. Is he just playing with my emotions? I hear a voice that takes me away from my thoughts.

“China you have been staring at that wall for a long time” I turn around my body to the voice and I see Russia.

“Oh sorry Russia if you were worried about me. I was just thinking about something” I can’t tell him I was thinking about Japan. 

“What were you thinking about then China?” as he says this he gets closer to me.

“You're too close Russia, I need some space” does Russia have a crush on me?

After I push Russia away he as the look of shock in his eyes. I use this chance to run away and hide from him. I love Japan but does he love me back? Russia must be in love with me, he is always giving a look. But Russia is just my friend.

 

Japan’s POV  
I wanted to invade China so he could always be with me. I love him and I only want him to be mine. 

“Japan, can you help me talk to these spies we found” Germany asks breaking me from my train of thought.

“Of course, Germany-san. How many are there”.

“Four, and one of them does not seem to get along as good as the rest” .

We walk to the door that the spies are in, guarding the door is Prussia-san, Germany-san’s brother.

“Hello mein unawesome little bruder”

“Hello Gilbert”

“Ludwig-san why is Gilbert-san guarding the door?” Usually you have a normal human guarding it.

“Because Kiku the awesome me has to guard it because these girls know how to fight”

Inside I can hear talking.

“Catherine, I think they are talking about us” one of the girls say

“Allison would you be quiet for once…” one voice says

“I don’t half to be quiet, you're not my boss…” which I believe is Allison-chan.

Germany-san opens the door and I see 4 girls tied up on chairs. One has brown eyes and reddish brown hair, one has blond hair and blue eyes, one has brown hair and green eyes, and the last one has black hair and brown eyes.

“Would you girls shut up!” Germany yells at the girls

“Why?” asks the girl with reddish brown hair

That girl is a prisoner and doesn't seem to care. Germany-san walks up to her and slaps her across the face. She mumbles something I can’t understand, then justs stops talking and looks down at her feet. Germany tries to get information from them but they won’t say anything. They act like they know nothing, but they seem like they know a lot.

“Ludwig-san, maybe if you wait a couple days, and then see if they talk”

“That sounds like a good idea Kiku. Gilbert, you keep an eye on these girls”

When we get back to Germany-san’s house I see Italy making food. It looks like pasta. Those girls were really weird, who where they. Why does the world have to be cruel. As I lie in my bed I just have a bad feeling something will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the end or is it and Allison is one of my OCS

Allison’s POV  
This sucks being tied up with these idiot americans. I wonder what will happen. I miss home, my brothers and my annoying american cousins. I hope that my home won’t get hurt again.

Japan’s POV  
We got nothing out of those girls so Germany-san will send them away. I don’t know where he will send them. I hope nothing happens. I wonder what will happen. How will this war end. Will we be victorious or will the allies be.

China’s POV  
How could America do this to Japan. All the other allies are here worried. Even Germany and Italy they seem worried for him. I here someone come in the room. When I look up I see America and someone behind him.

“America! How could you do this to him!” I yell at him while I point to Japan lying unconscious in the bed.

“It was this or invade the mainland. I did what I had to do to protect what is mine” America says this but he sounds so serious.

“America what are you hiding, and why aren’t you telling u….”

“Its none of your business what i hiding, let's go Canada”.

The other man with America says he sorry for what happen. But he had the same pissed off look America had.

“China-san? Was that America-san?”

I look over and see Japan awake. I run over and hug him not caring what the allies and the axis think.

“You love Japan, China”.

“Yes I do France, we were dating during the war”.

“That pretty amazing that you kept it from us Japan, but the bigger question is what is America hiding”.

“Your right Germany-san”.

We all wonder what is America hiding.

Somewhere in Canada or America  
????? POV  
“NOVA SCOTIA, DELAWARE, INDIANA AND LOUISIANA YOU ARE ALL IN TROUBLE!!!”

“WE DON’T CARE YOU ANNOYING OTHER 3 AND 12!”

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess Canada and America's secret?  
> Angleterre = The French word for England  
> Matthew = Canada human name  
> Alfred = America's human name  
> Kiku = Japan's human name


End file.
